Faerys
Faerys, also called the Oberon Force and the Will, is a power presided over and watched by Ouroboros. It is the power to either create or destroy matter. Unlike other similar powers, anything destroyed by faerys will be destroyed in all dimensions in the multiverse. If the object somehow survives, it becomes a multiversal singularity in the multiverse called an eldritch , the only one of its kind in the multiverse. On the reverse side, any object created by faerys is created in all universes of the multiverse. Because of these powerful effects, faerys is considered one of the most powerful forces in all of creation. Schools of Faerys Suntsitu Faerys Suntsitu faerys is the faerys of destruction, and one of the most feared powers in existence. Suntsitu has the power to destroy objects, much like other magic or forces can. However, unlike any of the previously mentioned powers, Suntsitu destroys the object and burns it from the very essence of creation itself. To this effect it destroys the object from all universes, and even pocket dimensions or the home of the gods isn't immune to this. Sometimes the Suntsitu isn't powerful enough to totally burn the object from the fabric of creation, and the said object becomes a eldritch. Suntsitu faerys is represented by a winged serpent. Sortu Faerys Sortu faerys is the faerys of creation, said to be the power Ouroboros uses to invoke his will and what he used to create the universe. Unlike what most would believe, Sortu does not create simply by will alone. Rather, it weaves a new object into the fabric of creation. This creates a version of it in every universe in existence, including where the caster has cast the faerys. Though Sortu can weave many things back into creation, eldritch are unable to be weaved back in due to them being pulled from the flow of fate, something which causes a massive disturbance that Sortu cannot fix. Sortu faerys is represented by a ouroboros insignia with three heads. Users of Faerys Ouroboros is the ultimate user of faerys and the patron god of it. The other gods have limited access to the power by Ouroboros' request, though their hold on it is a sliver compared to Ouroboros. Suntsitzeagal also has control of it, though he only uses Suntsitu faerys for his plans, only resorting to Sortu if it is an absolute last resort. Some mortals also have control of faerys. Called Faerun by others, these special men and women have the potential to either destroy or save universes from Suntsitzeagal. These mortals are most often eldritch, whether through an encounter of Suntsitu faerys or of any of the other reasons eldritch are formed. Others may have been blessed with it by Ouroboros, or cursed with it and sent into a pocket dimension to destroy themselves in it with their new-found power. Rarely, a faerun is a mortal who in reality is a god unrealized who has been incarnated on Erudite or the other planes for some unknown reason. Category:Maj Category:Objects